The therapeutic properties of various plants have been known for millennia. Even today, however, the nature of the effective component or components and their properties are little understood, even for those plants that have been studied, since pharmaceutical development generally focuses on small molecules that are deemed to have relatively predictable properties and whose synthesis can be controlled.
Uteshev et al, Eksp. Klin. Farmakol. (1999 November-December) 62(6):52-5, describes the immunomodulating activity of heteropolysaccharides obtained from German chamomile (Matricaria chamomilla) during air and immersion cooling. Laskova and Uteshev, Antibiot. Khimioter. (1992 June) 37(6):15-8, describes the immunomodulating action of heteropolysaccharides isolated from camomile flowers. The water-based extract was administered orally or by intraperitoneal injection. The authors do not suggest any therapeutic utility, but rather report that the stimulatory effect is dependent on dosing regime and, primarily, the manner and degree of cooling of the tested rats.
WO2005/070440 relates to the use of a herbal formula for treatment of allergic asthma or chronic bronchial asthma, comprises specific amounts of dried and grinded camomile flowers, anis fruits, black seeds etc. administered as tea infusion.
WO03/101479 describes the valuable therapeutic properties of a composition comprising several components, typically given together by intramuscular injection. The composition that was used comprises a camomile extract, although no therapeutic activity is ascribed to it; rather, it is described as an anti-irritant whose presence may alleviate the unpleasant effect of the injection per se.
WO2007/057651 discloses a process for the removal of endotoxins from camomile.